


The Noble and Most Ancient Guide to Vice and Virtues

by grimyoufuck



Series: Toujours Pur [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Gentleman's guide to vice and virtue, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, French speaking Sirius, French!Sirius, Gentleman AU, Homophobia, Lads on tour, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Multi, POC!James Potter, Physical Abuse, Threats, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimyoufuck/pseuds/grimyoufuck
Summary: Toujours Pur; the words had been branded into Sirius' subconscious from a young age. It was a motto he'd never been able to live up to, even when he had tried. But now? Now, he was going to escape his mother's scathing words and his father's ambivalent silence to travel the continent with his best friend, and nothing was going to stop him. His mother was determined to keep the bloodline pure, and uphold the name of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Sirius was determined to do the opposite.When Sirius Black journeys to France to begin the first leg of his European tour with best friend James Potter, he'd expected a holiday of booze and boys. What he hadn't expected, much less wanted, was an educational trip, including nights out at the opera. But when a particular cast member catches Sirius' eye, he wonders if some good old fashioned fun could be obtained after all.





	1. Rule 1: The House of Black Does Not Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to @askmoonyloonylupin on tumblr for helping me with the translations. You're awesome.  
> Feedback more than welcome <3 Let me know of any mistakes

Sirius awoke to James’ foot shoved into his face. He wasn’t sure whether or not he was thankful that James had removed his socks before apparently falling asleep on Sirius’ bed. Sirius sat up slowly, his body practically creaking with the effort of the movement. He untangled himself from James’ gangly limbs, ones he prayed his friend would grow into. James remained fast asleep on the bed, wearing only half of the clothes they had gone out in the night before. He didn’t bother trying to suppress the smile that found its way onto his face at the sight of his friend, sprawled out on the bed, trousers and one sock missing, with his dress shirt tucked into his undergarments. 

“Silly git,” Sirius mumbled, as he gathered up his cigarette box and opened the window, before hopping up to sit in the window seat and look out over the garden. It wasn’t until he sat down, the cold material touching his upper thigh, that he realised his own state of complete undress. He stretched his pale legs out and examined the damage from the night before. Littered across his inner thighs were dark bruises, love bites he assumed, that lead their way from his knee to his crotch. He could only assume that he’d had a good time last night. 

James stirred in the bed as Sirius lit his cigarette and blew the smoke out of the window. He knew his mother would only complain about the smell of smoke seeping into the curtains and ruining their antique furniture. 

There were two things Sirius refused to give up, regardless of his mother’s demands. The first was his cigarettes, they were the only thing that kept him sane, besides James, but Walburga had long since given up trying to separate the two of them, proved by the fact that James was currently sleeping in Sirius’ bed. 

“You should offer your guest a cigar before having one yourself,” James said, the words muffled in the pillow. 

“First off, it’s a cigarette, not a cigar, so no, I won’t offer one, and second of all, if you have one, you’ll be panting like a steam engine during the your next polo match,” Sirius replied, still staring out into the gardens. The sun was already nearing the midpoint in the sky. They’d overslept. 

“I think a cigarette might even the playing field,” James replied, sitting up in the bed, hair sticking up in every direction, “I’m so much better than them all after all,” He grinned as Sirius rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his friend. 

“You’re fairly skilled at polo, you arrogant sod, your mare does all the hard work,” Sirius replied, stubbing his cigarette out on the ashtray.

“If the sport was all about the mount, you’d be the best player” James said, catching the pillow and throwing it back at Sirius, who glared at him playfully. 

“Which is why I gave you a horse and said your were fairly skilled, Walburga was always so annoyed I never had the skill for sports, just another way in which I tarnish ‘The noble and most ancient house of Black’” Sirius replied, mocking his mother with a crude impersonation. 

“Oh don’t be so hard on yourself, Sirius,” James said between fits of laughter, “I hear through the grapevine that you’re pretty good at riding,” he flashed a grin at Sirius. It was Sirius’ turn to burst out in laughter. 

Walburga hated that her first born smoked, went out drinking, and associated with ‘all sorts’, but what she hated the most, what she couldn’t stand, was the second thing Sirius refused to give up. 

Fucking other men. 

Sirius lifted a leg, showing his friend the marks littering his pale thighs, 

“Do you know who I have to thank for these?” He asked, gesturing to the bruises. James’ eyes went wide and he buried his face back in the duvet, as he yelled, 

“Sirius, I can see your cock, put your legs back down!” 

“How can you see my cock, you’re not even looking at me?” Sirius replied, teasingly, as he climbed out of the window seat and sat back down on the bed with a pillow over his lap. 

“You’re a whore,” James grumbled, 

“You know, my mother greats me the same way in the mornings,” Sirius replied, as he reached out to flick James’ ear, just showing through his unruly mop of hair. James yelped and moved away from Sirius, his eyes still screwed shut, 

“You better not be naked,” James said, practically pouting. 

“I’m covered up, sit up, you sod, I have a very important question.” 

James peaked out from the covers, making sure Sirius was reasonably covered before he sat up properly. 

“What’s your question?” He asked, 

“Which lucky devil did I bless last night?” Sirius asked, a smug grin spreading across his face. James rolled his eyes and replied, 

“Probably your cousin,” 

“Gross,” 

“It seems the habit runs in the family, literally.” 

“You’re disgusting, get out of my bed,” Sirius replied, laughing once more as he tried to kick his friend out of the bed. James desperately clung to the sheets, yelping again. Sirius couldn’t believe his mother was allowing him to explore the continent alone with this ridiculous young man. Still, she’d agreed, and this was one decision of her’s that he wasn’t going to question, for fear she’d change her mind. 

After forcing James to surrender and drop onto the wooden floor, Sirius sat back against the headboard and said, 

“I suppose we missed breakfast, but I’m sure lunch is about to be served,” 

“We missed breakfast? That’s the best meal of the day!” James whined from the floor, 

“You’re the one who insisted on the extra bottle of port,” Sirius replied, examining his nails. 

“You’re the one who didn’t stop me,” James countered, sitting up on the floor, his hair even more disheveled, if that were possible. 

“I had my hands full,” Sirius grinned at the memory. 

“Cousin!” James emphasized, 

“Liar!” Sirius replied, 

“Please,” James scoffed, “You’re practically related to everyone. No matter which repressed gentleman you find to spend your nights with, he’s probably got a little Black in him,” 

“Not if I get my way,” Sirius muttered, flicking out some dirt from under his nails. 

“You dog,” James laughed as he stood up, patting down his legs as he said, distracted from Sirius’ remark, “Where are my trousers?” 

“I have no idea, probably in the same place you left your dignity,” Sirius looked up at him, “Looks like they’re lost forever,” 

“Why you-” James replied, launching himself onto the bed and attempting to wrestle Sirius. Before he could successfully land his attack, the bedroom door swung open. 

Stood in the entrance, her shadow stretched out behind her, her hand gripping the door knob, was Walburga Black. Sirius’ mother. 

The two young men stopped their play immediately. 

“Sirius,” Walburga said, coldly. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun which only accentuated the way she stuck out her chin, reminding everyone that she was of the House of Black, and therefore, better than them. 

“Mother,” Sirius replied as he met her steely glare. He made no excuses for his current position or his state of dress. James sat back on his haunches, but refused to move from the spot between the two Blacks. 

“You missed breakfast,” she announced, “And you force me to fetch you myself, I see your starting your day the way you finished last night: a complete disgrace,” Sirius tried not to flinch at the harsh words, and from the way James shifted, and rested his hand on Sirius knee, he assumed he had failed in hiding his reaction. His mother’s lips twitched when she saw her son tense. 

“Your father and I expect you to join us for lunch so we may bid you farewell. Your brother shall also be attending. We have some news.” 

‘News’ in the Black house was never Good News. It almost certainly meant Bad News, news that could potentially spoil Sirius’ day, if not his life. Walburga left, but the cold tension she brought with her remained in the air. James punched his arm lightly, 

“I’m sure it’s fine,” he said, smiling at Sirius even though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“My mother is many things, James, but the bearer of ‘Fine News’ is not one of them” Sirius sat back, defeatedly, banging his head against the headboard slightly. “If I never go downstairs, I’ll never have to hear that news, ergo, it doesn’t exist.” 

“Sirius, that is the biggest load of bullshit I have heard in a long time. If you don’t go downstairs, you won’t be able to prepare yourself for whatever unpleasantries she’s devising. Oh, we’ll also never be able to go to Europe,” James replied, flicking Sirius’ forehead. 

“Ow! Fine!” Sirius replied, slapping at James’ hands, “When did you get to be such a smart bastard?” 

“When did you become so British? And I’ll have you know, my parents are happily married,” James teased. 

“I suppose when you fuck an English Gentleman, you pick up a few things,” 

“Sirius, I love you like a brother, so I’m going to be honest with you,” James replied, false sincerity laced through his voice, “You have fucked many people, but never, in the whole time I have known you, have you fucked a Gentleman,” Sirius laughed loudly, the tension finally disappearing from the room as he grabbed at James and began to wrestle with him once more, only stopping when the two of them fell off the bed, and lay winded on the floor. 

“So, lunch?” James asked in between gasps for breath,  


“Clothes first,”

“Okay, and then lunch?”

“And then Gin,” Sirius replied. James groans, 

“I can’t take anymore alcohol, I’ll lose my perfect body and grow a pot belly like the Gentlemen at the club,” 

“If you think I am facing my mother sober, you don’t know me as well as you thought. If you’re not drinking with me, you’re not the man I thought you were.” Sirius replied, standing up and moving over to his drinks cabinet and choosing the first alcoholic beverage he could find, his collection was running low these days. 

“Sirius, cock!” James yelled covering his eyes again, 

“James, Drink!” 

 

They arrived to lunch both very late and very tipsy. Walburga glared at them as they entered the room. Sirius winced at the scrape of the chairs on the wooden floor as they took their seats at the dinner table. Walburga’s glare deepened. 

Sirius looked at the food spread across the table. It wasn’t their usual lunch spread, and Sirius wondered for a moment if his parents had actually put in an effort for his farewell meal. That was, until he saw his brother sat across from him, a grim look settled on his face as he fiddled with the napkin resting beside his plate. The tension in the room was tangible. Sirius looked over at Walburga. 

“So, Mother, you have news?” Sirius asked as he sat back in his chair, straightening his posture and holding her gaze. 

“Indeed I do,” Walburga replied, “Rather splendid news, actually,” Sirius watched her closely. Her body language gave nothing away, but the tone of her voice implied a sadistic joy. James sat beside Sirius and nudged his elbow against the other’s. It was their way of saying ‘I’m here, I support you’ when neither of them could talk. Sirius nudged James’ elbow back. (‘Thank you’) Sirius gazed flicked across to his father sat at the head of the table. Orion didn’t react, he stared Sirius down, before gesturing for Sirius to look back at his mother. Reluctantly, he did. 

“As I was saying,” Walburga continued, “I have some rather fortunate news, you are to be married.” Sirius coughed, his drink catching in his throat. James patted his back. 

“What?” Sirius asked, incredulously. 

“You heard me, Sirius, and remember your manners.” Walburga replied, her voice cold, her eyes colder. 

“Mother, you don’t really mean that. I’m about to travel the continent, I cannot marry now.” 

“You will be married upon your return.” Walburga replied before she sipped her wine. 

“Do I not get a say in this?” Sirius looked between his parents, praying someone would intervene. His eyes fell on his brother. Regulus stayed quiet and refused to meet his eye. 

“It is already decided, Sirius. Given your recent behaviour, your father and I have decided you are not capable of making sound decisions. We hope your trip to Europe will clear your mind. You are to listen to your tutor and attend all activities she has planned for you.” Sirius gritted his teeth. This trip was about him and James escaping England, escaping everything for a few months. Sirius had also planned for it to be full of alcohol and sex, neither which, he supposed, the tutor his mother had assigned would agree was an ‘acceptable activity’. 

“But mother -” 

“Quiet, Sirius.” Walburga snapped. Sirius back straightened again, he felt James’ elbow press against his. 

“I’m sure we’ll have a marvelous time, Lady Black,” James replied, gritting his teeth to form a smile. Walburga ignored him. 

“Preparations for your wedding are already being sorted, you’re only job is to turn up. Surely you can do that.” 

“I might be more inclined to attend if I knew who I was marrying.” Sirius replied. At this, Regulus’ head jolted up and he finally met his brother’s eye. The younger brother shook his head quickly and minutely. Sirius hadn’t seen his brother look so genuinely concerned in a long time. He looked… Sirius struggled to place it for a moment before realisation hit him. His little brother looked scared. 

“Bellatrix,” Walburga announced, the smug, sadistic grin she’d been poorly hiding now fully evident on her face. Sirius froze. He gripped the edge of the table to prevent himself from shaking. Of all the people. She chose her. In that moment, Sirius knew that his mother didn’t love him. His mother was going to punish him, every day, for the rest of his life, until either Bellatrix killed him, or he did it himself first. James gently touched his elbow. 

“Mère,” Sirius said softly, trying hard to keep his voice steady, but he couldn’t meet her eye, not yet. “Mère, ne me faites pas ça s'il vous plait,” (please don’t do this to me) Sirius didn’t feel her hand as she slapped his cheek until a few seconds after he heard it. His head jerked to one side and the few loose strands of his hair fell in his face. He raised a hand to his cheek, cradling it as a sharp pain bloomed. James tensed beside him, the urge to do something, anything, made his hands shake, but the fear of making things worse for Sirius kept him still in his seat. 

“The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black does not beg,” Walburga spat. “You are pathetic.” Sirius took a deep breath and sat up straight again. “Don’t you dare speak to me like that again,” Walburga warned. Sirius met her gaze. She looked ready to hit him again. Sirius stood up from the table. 

“If that’s all, I’ll take my leave. I need to finish packing. Are you joining me, James?” He needn’t have asked, James was already standing by his side, pressed as close as he could be. As Sirius turned to leave, Orion spoke;

“Sirius, you are the heir to my fortune. You best return as a man deserving of such a title.” Sirius squared his shoulders and walked out the room. He needed another drink. 

Upstairs in his room, Sirius finished the bottle of gin he’d opened earlier. The room was delightfully spinning now, he felt as though he was floating, like everything that had just happened was buried in the depths of the ocean, and he was floating on the surface, enjoying the rays of sun. 

“Sirius, are you listening to me?”

“No,” Sirius replied, lighting another cigarette. He’d lost count of how many he’d smoked since The News. 

“I asked you if you want to take this shirt?” James shook the garment in front of the other boy’s face. Sirius grimaced, 

“God no,” he replied as he leant forwards and rubbed the end of his cigarette against the fabric. “It’s hideous,” 

“Well it is now,” James replied, before bunching the shirt up into a ball and launching it out the window. Sirius laughed and leaned out the window to see where it landed. They’d been playing this game for a over an hour now.

“Two yards from the pond, your aim is getting worse!” Sirius grinned as he spoke, “Do another shot!” 

“Give me the bottle!” James demanded, taking the now empty bottle of gin off of Sirius, “Ex-Excuses you!” James stuttered “You’ve drunk it all, you sod,” 

“It’s pronounced excusez, not excuses, you idiot,” Sirius replied, laughing, 

“Well I don’t know, I’m not Italian!” James replied, loudly as he searched through the drinks cupboard for a slightly fuller bottle, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the cabinet in the process. 

“I’m French, you git, you know that!” Sirius corrected him. James only scoffed in response. 

“Where’s all your alcohol? Don’t say we drank it all, we can’t have drank it all,” 

“I think we drank it all,” 

“Shit.” 

Sirius laughed again and tried to stand up, instantly tripping over his own feet and crashing into James. They both landed sprawled out on the floor. Neither of them moved. Gradually, after a few minutes, Sirius’ shoulders started to shake, and James felt the damp tell tale signs on his shoulder that told him his best friend was crying. Without saying a word, he wrapped his arms around the other boy. 

“I don’t want to marry her,” Sirius said quietly. 

“You’ll find a way out of it,” James replied softly, 

“She’s trying to kill me,” Sirius whispered, 

“You’re stronger than her,” 

“I’m not,” 

“You’ve survived this long,” 

“I don’t think I’ll survive being married to...,” James stayed quiet, listening to see if Sirius would say more. “We used to spend summers together, I used to enjoy it, but something changed. Bellatrix changed. She took me into the woods at the back of the house one summer. I thought she was going to play a trick on me, try and leave me in the woods alone or something, but she didn’t, she’d caught a rabbit. I was young, I thought maybe we’d play with it, but Bella had other ideas, she told me she wanted to see what it was like inside. She gutted it in front of me. I… I had to try… not to throw up… it was disgusting… she enjoyed it… that was worse… she smiled the whole time… and then afterwards, she came up to me… put her hand on my stomach and said that she loved seeing how things looked inside out… She took me to the woods every day, any time I tried to say no, she’d look at me the way she did the rabbit, god I was such a coward, I’m still a coward, James, I can’t do this, I can’t, she’s going to kill me, I can’t-” Sirius’ breath came quickly, but he couldn’t get a deep breath, the room was spinning, but it wasn’t fun anymore. His hands felt numb, he couldn’t feel James holding him anymore. Where was James? Had he left him too?

“Sirius, look at me, you’re safe,” James’ voice echoed around the room, but Sirius couldn’t place it. 

“James?” 

“I’m here, take a deep breath.” Sirius tried, his lungs felt like they’d explode. “Try again,” Sirius kept trying, eventually managing to fill his lungs with air. He could feel James breathing with him, could feel James beside him, James hadn’t left.

“James,” 

“It’s alright,” James said as he lightly petted Sirius’ hair. “We’ll be on the continent this time tomorrow, and even if we’re in boring lectures, or staring at terrible art, we’ll be together, and we won’t be here.” Sirius nodded. 

He couldn’t wait to get far away from England.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my good friend for beta reading this chapter.  
> *Meater is an old-fashioned word for someone who is scared, someone who is chicken-shit. 
> 
> Enjoy ^^ Feedback is always appreciated

The two men didn’t have to queue long before getting onto the ferry, which was already bustling with life. Ladies and Gentlemen filled the decks, chatting idly. Sirius ignored anyone who tried to address him as he headed towards the covered area of the deck. The sunlight was much too bright for him, the headache that had been subtle earlier had blossomed into a pounding that was driving him mad. James followed behind him, pointing excitedly whenever he recognised somebody on board. Sirius found a chair and sat down, propping his feet up as he massaged his temples. James followed suit, practically collapsing into the chair next to Sirius’. James Potter might be a godly sight when on the back of a horse, but that same grace was severely lacking once his feet touched the ground. 

“Oi, Sirius, I’m talking to you,” James said, nudging the other boys elbow. 

“James, you’re always talking,” Sirius replied, keeping his eyes shut. 

“Well you might want to listen this time,” James replied, leaning back in his chair. Sirius peeked out through his lashes. The sunlight was still too bright for him. 

“What is it?” 

“Eyes to port side, it’s quite the view,” James said, a smug smile on his lips. Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked over at the left hand side of the ferry. A collection of men in their early sixties had collected around the railings there.

“James, unless there is something you haven’t told me, I don’t think that view is quite to our taste,” James sat up suddenly, 

“Bollocks, I meant Starboard? Whatever side it is, over there,” he gestured to the right, “that’s the view I was talking about,” he paused, “Dammit, where did they go?” James began to peer around the ship. Sirius punched his shoulder lightly. 

“Has the sea air gotten to you already, James? Are your eyes playing tricks on you?” 

“I swear, Sirius, I just saw the most beautiful person standing right over there,” James replied, exasperated. 

“Well that’s impossible,” Sirius said, sitting back in his seat and resting his hands behind his head as he smiled smugly, “Because I’m sat right here.” James slapped the other boy’s stomach. 

“You dog, for once, you’re not the most beautiful person in the room,” 

“We’re outside,” Sirius interrupted. 

“Well, you’re about to be outside alone,” James replied, “I’m going to go and find her again,” 

“Good luck, and pass on my imaginary greetings to this imaginary person,” Sirius said waving his hand at James, who slapped Sirius’ shoulder again before walking off. Sirius closed his eyes again and sat back against the chair. The wood wasn’t the most comfortable, but he’d take an uncomfortable seat on a ferry away from England over a plump sofa at his home estate any day. 

 

Sirius must have drifted off whilst sat outside, the next time he was aware of his surroundings the sun was much lower in the sky and his surroundings significantly colder. He sat up slowly, his muscles stiff once more. The deck was nearly empty now, the majority of their company having retired either to their rooms or the dining room. The wind had picked up and Sirius shivered as a gust swept around the deck. He stood up and stretched, his shirt coming untucked as he did so. He half-heartedly tucked it back in before searching for his cigarettes. He made his way over to the other side of the deck, a few other men had gathered around the railings that were sheltered from the wind. Sirius stood close enough to be sheltered, but far enough that he hoped nobody would try to engage with him. He rolled up a cigarette, careful to not spill any tobacco as the ferry lilted through the water. It had barely touched his lips when he heard a female voice. 

“Do you have another? I’m gasping for one,” A blonde haired lady stood next to him, holding her hand out expectantly. Sirius looked her up and down and raised an eyebrow as he turned to face her properly. She had an accent that he couldn’t place, but her dress suggested she was of a high class.

“That was my last one,” Sirius replied, “Besides, I thought it was unfitting for a lady to smoke?” 

The lady tilted her head, a small smirk playing on her lips.“I saw you open a new sachet of tobacco, and it’s unfitting of a gentleman to refuse a lady’s wishes” 

Sirius laughed softly, “I am no gentleman,” he said as he pulled the tobacco out of his pocket and began rolling a cigarette for his new companion. 

“And I am no lady,” she replied. She plucked the cigarette from his fingers once he had finished, and placed it between her lips. She tilted her head so Sirius could light it for her. He smiled as he did so. 

“Sirius Black,” he introduced himself.

“Marlene McKinnon,” she replied, blowing a small cloud of smoke out to sea. Sirius bowed playfully and she smacked his shoulder. The two of them shared a comfortable silence as they smoked. After a few minutes, Sirius noticed that the group of men stood beside them were practically gawking at the two of them. He raised an eyebrow and turned to face them. He positioned himself between them and Marlene. She noticed his change in stance and reached up to pinch his cheek. 

“And I thought you weren’t a gentleman,” she said, a smile tugging at her lips once more. 

“Well,” Sirius replied, looking out to sea for a moment before looking back at her, smiling in a way he knew showed off his dimples, “I guess you bring out the gentleman in me,” 

Marlene screwed her face up. “God, I should hope not,” She stubbed her cigarette out on the railings, “I was rather hoping I had met someone fun. A gentleman is no good if he’s a boring sod,” 

“Stick around, McKinnon, and you might find out just how much fun I can be,” Sirius replied as he mirrored her actions, stubbing out his cigarette. Marlene’s gaze met Sirius’ and she narrowed her eyes at him thoughtfully. 

“Come with me,” she said, holding her arm out for Sirius to take, “I have some friends I’d like you to meet.” 

The friends, it turned out, were two other girls, introduced to Sirius as Lily Evans and Dorcas Meadowes. They were all sat around a small table inside, a deck of cards dealt out between them. Sirius raised his eyebrows once more. 

“Do you play?” Lily asked 

“Rather badly, I must admit,” Sirius replied, taking the seat next to Marlene. On the other side of Marlene sat Dorcas, who was at that moment whispering something in Marlene’s ear that brought more colour to her cheeks than the sea breeze. Sirius felt like he had intruded on a moment and turned his attention back to Lily who had begun to deal him into the game. 

“We’ll go easy on you,” she said with a smile, 

“Not too easy, I hope,” Sirius replied, showing off his dimples again. The redhead seemed immune to his charm.

 

Sirius was once again unsure of how many hours ticked by as money, cards, and alcohol were passed freely across the table. Sirius untied his hair and ran his fingers through his locks as he sighed. He’d lost another round. Marlene pulled the winnings to her side of the table, thanking everyone for their kind contributions. Dorcas laughed behind her hand and leaned over to whisper in Marlene’s ear again. Sirius looked around the room as he tapped his fingers against the table and bit the inside of his lip. He hadn’t seen James in hours and he wondered if his friend had found that non-existent beauty. He rolled his eyes at the thought and stood up from his seat, picking up his empty glass and gesturing to his new friends that he was heading to the bar. 

As he stood by the bar, he wasn’t sure if he was unsteady because of the alcohol or the boat. He leant against the bar for support regardless. The barkeep filled his glass once more and Sirius left a generous tip. As he turned back to the ladies, glass in hand,, he walked straight into a familiar gangly young man. 

“James!” He said excitedly, spreading his arms out, “James, you have to meet my new friends, we’re playing cards, come with me!” His words were slightly slurred and he had to hold onto James in order not to fall. 

“Christ, Sirius, how much have you drunk?” James asked, holding him steady, 

“Not nearly enough,” Sirius held his hand and started pulling him towards the table he’d been sat at before.

“Sirius, that’s her!” James stage whispered. Sirius stopped walking and looked up at his friend. 

“What?” he asked. 

James pointed at the redhead Sirius had been sat with before, Lily Evans. “That’s the beautiful girl I saw earlier!” 

Realisation suddenly dawned on Sirius through his drunken stupor. “Have you been looking for her all this time? Christ, Jamie, you’re an oddball,” Sirius started to walk again but James pulled him back. 

“Are you seriously just going to go over there?” 

“Well I was before you grabbed me.” Sirius replied, “I was with them before, and now I’m going back. You can join us if you’re not too much of a meater*,” James sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose, 

“I’m not a meater” he said stubbornly. “I’ll prove it!” He grabbed Sirius’ drink and downed it in one go before passing the empty glass back and walking over to the table. 

Sirius laughed to himself, placed the empty glass on a random table, and walked back towards his new friends. He sat down next to Marlene once more, winking at her and flashing his dimples. Marlene rolled her eyes playfully and nudged his elbow in return. James sat in the spare seat between Sirius and Lily. 

“Hello,” James said, coughing to cover up the way his voice cracked when he spoke. He held his hand out to Lily, “Pleasure to meet you, I’m James Potter,” Lily looked between James’ face and his hand. After an uncomfortably long moment, she shook his hand. 

“The pleasure is all yours, I’m sure,” she replied. Sirius laughed to himself, covering it with a cough. James didn’t seem to notice, 

“No, no, the pleasure is all mine- wait,” his brow furrowed the way it did when he was thinking hard. Lily smiled slightly, and James’ face softened. He was about to speak again when he was interrupted. 

“Lily Evans,” another man called out. He had dark hair that stopped just above his shoulders and was falling out of his ponytail. Sirius took in the man’s appearance. He wore mostly dark clothes that swamped him, and an expression like he’d smelled something bad when he looked at James. Sirius instantly disliked him. 

“Severus,” Lily replied, “Are you going to join us?” The man, Severus, looked around the group, his top lip curled upwards. Sirius practically scowled back. 

“I think not,” Severus said sternly. “It’s late, you should be retiring now.” 

Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked back at Lily. She didn’t seem the type to be told what to do by any man, let alone a man in an ill-fitting suit. Lily smiled softly at Severus. 

“I suppose you’re right,” she replied, placing her cards face up on the table and smiling “I was bluffing anyway,” Marlene rolled her eyes and began collecting up the cards. Dorcas collected up the money on the table, counted it, and slipped it into her purse. James stood up quickly, 

“Allow me to walk you to your room?” James asked, offering Lily his arm. Severus all but stepped in between them. 

“That won’t be necessary,” he replied shortly. He then looked over at Sirius, “Learn to control your boy,” he snapped. Sirius set his jaw and glared at the other man. 

“James is not my ‘boy’, he’s the son of a Lord. He has more honour in his little finger than you have in your entire body.” Sirius stood next to James and rested a hand on his shoulder. Severus mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like ‘bastard’ as he turned away. Sirius reached forward to grab his shoulder and pull him back, but James gripped Sirius’ wrist. A small shake of the head told Sirius that this wasn’t a fight James wanted. He put his hands behind his back. 

Lily pulled Severus away, none too gently. She spoke quietly to him, but the firmness of her voice still carried across. James squeezed Sirius’ elbow, letting him know that he was okay. 

“Evans,” James said contemplatively, “Is she any relation of yours, Sirius?” James asked. Sirius laughed briefly at his attempt to change the subject and displace any discomfort. 

“Not that I know of, but we should err on the side of caution, which means she’s all yours,” Sirius winked at his companion. 

“Do you mind not talking about our friend as though she is a prize to be won?” Dorcas said, giving the two young men a stern look. James shifted uncomfortably, and Sirius played with his hair. Marlene laughed at their reactions to being told off by Dorcas. 

“Men,” she said, rolling her eyes and finishing her drink. She turned to her companion, “Darling, I think it’s time we returned to our rooms, we have a busy night ahead of us once we arrive,” 

“Won’t it be late when we arrive in Saint-Malo?” James asked, 

“Saint-Malo is beautiful at night, Mr. Potter,” Marlene replied, “There are many sights to see,” Sirius watched the blonde as she looked back at Dorcas and winked. 

“Well, we’re both night owls ourselves, perhaps there are some upstanding establishments you could recommend us?” Sirius asked. He silently hoped that he hadn’t misread the situation. Marlene smiled at Sirius and gestured for him to lean closer. Dorcas sipped her drink and looked around as they spoke. 

Marlene whispered the name of an establishment in Sirius ear, along with the directions and details about what time it would be open. Sirius took her hand and kissed it lightly, before he thanked her quietly. James rolled his eyes and said, 

“You’re such a flirt.” 

“Don’t be jealous, darling, it’s such a terrible look on you,” Sirius said, winking at his friend. James slapped his arm again. Dorcas stood up from her seat, and Marlene followed suit. 

“Perhaps we shall see you later then?” Marlene asked. Sirius smiled in a way he hoped was coy and replied,

“Perhaps.” 

The two girls bade their farewells and retired to their rooms. James and Sirius ordered another round of drinks from the bar before they stumbled to their own room and collapsed on their individual beds. 

 

They awoke much later when the cabin crew knocked on their door to tell them they had arrived. James woke first and shook Sirius awake when he refused to be roused by the crew. Groggily, he stood up and straightened his clothes whilst James discussed the arrangements for their luggage. They were sending their luggage to Sirius’ uncles’ estate ahead of them so they could explore Saint-Malo straight away. Sirius moved to the mirror that stood on the small desk in their cabin. He rubbed at his eyes, making sure they were clear, before he began to straighten out his hair. It naturally fell in soft ringlets so he gathered them up and tied them into a loose ponytail that rested between his shoulder blades. He added a red and gold ribbon for decoration. He tucked the flyaway hairs behind his ear and stood up straight again.

“Ready to go?” James asked. He was leant against the doorframe, blocking the view of passers-by. Sirius nodded and walked over to him, lightly brushing his elbow against James’. 

“Let’s go,” he said. 

They followed the crowd across the deck of the ferry. Through the dim light, Sirius could just about make out the outlines of the carriages that lined the dock. 

“Do we have a plan?” James asked, 

“Regarding what, exactly?” Sirius replied as he pulled his packet of tobacco out again and began to roll a cigarette as they waited. 

“Running away from your tutor,” James suggested before he plucked the cigarette out from between Sirius’ fingers. Sirius raised his eyebrows. “Your breath smells bad enough already,” James explained. Sirius took the cigarette back, lit it, and inhaled before James could stop him again. His friend rolled his eyes. 

Sirius blew out a cloud of smoke and replied, “We’ll get a carriage into the town.” 

“Right, what a well thought out plan,” James sighed, 

“Well, do you have any better ideas?” Sirius asked. James went quiet for a moment. 

“No.” 

The two men used the crowd as cover to sneak to the empty carriages towards the back of the docks. They hoped the commotion in front of the ferry would allow them to slip away unnoticed. They climbed into the carriage uninterrupted and assumed they’d gotten away with it. Sirius leaned his head out to call up the directions to the driver. The carriage began moving before Sirius was sat back in his seat properly and he hit his head twice on the doorframe as he tried to get back in. James burst out laughing at his friend’s misfortune, thinking the whole situation was highly amusing, and promptly fell out of his own seat. 

“Serves you right,” Sirius said as he rubbed his head. James just kept laughing. Much of the short journey was spent alternating between laughing and James reminiscing about the beauty that was Lily Evans, leading Sirius to tease him more, which often resulted in more laughing. The coachman pulled the carriage to a stop and tapped the roof to let them know that they had arrived. 

The two men departed the carriage with little grace. Their attempt to sleep off the alcohol they’d consumed on the ferry had been mostly unsuccessful, but that did little to alter their plans to keep drinking. In fact, Sirius insisted that the only solution was to drink more. Knowing that they couldn’t stop and ask for directions, Sirius desperately tried to remember the instructions that Marlene had told him. They walked arm in arm for support, eventually finding the building that she had described. A small man with short blonde hair and stubble on his cheek stood on the porch, pipe in hand. Sirius attempted to walk past him, only to find the man’s hand planted firmly on his chest. 

“Excuse me?” Sirius said, looking down at the hand and pushing away.

“I need to know names before you can go in,” the man replied in broken English, his pipe bobbing up and down as he spoke. 

“Is that really necessary?” James asked, “We’d just like a drink and a good time,” 

“A good time?” the little man said as he pulled his pipe from his mouth. “What kind of place do you take this for?” 

“A mighty fine establishment, I’m sure,” Sirius replied, attempting to smile at the other man as he tried to walk past him. Just as before, he was pushed back. He sighed. “Fine. My name is Sirius Black, you can write to my mother, I’m sure she’d be thrilled to hear from you, now if we could please-” 

“Oh, Sirius Black, you didn’t you say so?” the other man interrupted, “By all means, go inside,” 

“Really?” James questioned, eagerly walking forwards. The other man pushed him back roughly. 

“No.” He grunted, “Never heard of you, get out of here,” 

“Now, Peter, is that anyway to talk to my newest friends?” A female voice said from behind Sirius. He turned around to see Marlene and Dorcas stood next to each other, arm in arm, smiling at the doorman. 

“Miss McKinnon,” the man - Peter- replied, “My sincere apologies,” 

“No harm done, Peter,” Marlene smiled sweetly through gritted teeth. “Perhaps we could go in now, it’s rather chilly here, and I doubt you’d like too much attention directed at this establishment?” Peter sighed, and jerked his head backwards, gesturing for them all to go in. James walked in without looking back. Sirius watched Peter warily for a moment before following his friend inside.

 

The inside of the bar was dimly lit, with couples and small groups of people gathered around the tables. Some were playing cards, others just drinking. Sirius noticed two gentlemen sitting close to the bar. On the surface, they looked to be having a normal conversation, but under the table, Sirius could see how one was lightly stroking his partner’s calf with his foot. Sirius looked away, not wanting to intrude on what appeared to be an intimate moment. 

James pulled him over to the bar and ordered them both some port. The barkeep went to put the bottle back behind the bar after pouring, but Sirius dropped some money onto the bar and said, 

“Leave the bottle.” 

Marlene and Dorcas joined them at the bar. Dorcas sat down in the remaining seat, and Marlene stood behind her, wrapping her arms around Dorcas’ shoulders as she kissed her cheek. Sirius smiled, 

“I knew it!” 

“I believe it takes one to know one, Mr Black,” Marlene replied, smirking. Sirius sipped his drink. 

“Intuitive as ever, my darling,” Sirius replied, “But please, call me Sirius,” 

“Whose darling?” Dorcas said quietly, possessively linking her fingers with Marlene’s. Marlene smiled and kissed Dorcas’ neck lightly. 

“Yours, forever and always,” Marlene whispered. Dorcas relaxed into her once more. 

“Will Evans be joining us tonight?” James asked, looking at the liquor in his glass, pretending to be nonchalant. Dorcas looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, 

“Her name is Miss Evans, and besides, why would she be?” she asked, 

“Remember where we are, James,” Sirius replied, blowing a kiss at James, who rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, you dog, I suppose it’s somewhat of a relief that she isn’t here.” James sighed pathetically. Dorcas reached out to pat his shoulder. 

“She’ll be at the opera tomorrow night, if you’re both still in town?” Marlene suggested, James perked up immediately, 

“I hate the opera, but I’d go for her,” he replied eagerly, nodding his head quickly. 

“Such a martyr,” Dorcas said, still patting his shoulder. James smiled and finished his drink. 

Sirius rolled his eyes again before he looked around the room. Most of the people already here were paired up, and engaged in conversations. Across the room, a man caught Sirius’ eye. There was something oddly familiar about him, though Sirius couldn’t put his finger on it. He appeared to be roughly the same age as Sirius, and he was beautifully dressed. Sirius wondered what he looked like under all those beautiful clothes. He watched the man over the rim of his glass, making eye contact with him. The man smirked a little when he realised he had Sirius’ attention. He moved over to Sirius and placed his empty glass on the bar. Sirius turned his back on his friends to face the gentleman. 

“Care for another?” Sirius asked in French, gesturing at the gentleman’s empty glass. 

“Perhaps, if you’re paying,” the man replied, smiling softly as beautiful french syllables flowed off his tongue. Sirius smiled in return and poured him another glass of the port he’d bought. The gazed at Sirius thoughtfully, the soft smile still playing on his lips. “You don’t remember me, do you, Sirius?” he asked. 

Sirius frowned. The man seemed familiar, but Sirius still couldn’t figure out who he was. The man reached forward and brushed his fingers against the inside of Sirius’ wrist. Sirius shivered slightly. 

“You’ve grown up a lot,” the man continued, “But I can never forget those eyes,” Sirius looked at the man properly this time, focusing on his features and attempting to drown out the thoughts of kissing the other man’s lips. It struck him suddenly, 

“Henri Saint-Pierre,” Sirius exclaimed excitedly as he wrapped his arms around his old friend. “It’s been years!” 

“That it has, my friend,” Henri replied, laughing softly. “I’d say it’s a surprise to see you, but frankly, this is the first place I’d expect you to visit.” Sirius lightly thumped Henri’s shoulder. James looked over at the commotion, 

“Sirius?” he asked, 

“James, come here! This is Henri! We grew up together when I lived here,” Sirius explained as he pulled James closer. James watched the other man cautiously. 

“Henri?” 

“Yes, Henri!” 

“Well that explains everything,” James replied,

“Henri taught me how to ride,” Sirius said as he leaned back onto Henri a little. 

“-Horses,” Henri clarified when James pulled a face at the two of them. James instantly laughed it off, 

“Ah, for a moment I thought-” 

“-James, I was eight, you git,” 

“Ah-” 

“So James is your…?” Henri asked, changing the subject, 

“Friend,” Sirius replied. “My best friend, practically my brother,” 

“That’s good,” Henri replied, tipping his head to the side slightly. A light blush spread across his cheeks, connecting each of the dark freckles that were scattered across his nose and cheekbones. They were roughly the same age, and yet Henri had managed to grow more facial hair than Sirius. Stubble was evident on his cheeks where it had grown out since his morning shave. Sirius resisted the urge to press his lips against the other man’s jaw. 

“Is it?” Sirius asked. Henri nodded, 

“It is, because now I can do this,” and turned Sirius around properly, holding onto his shoulders lightly as he kissed him softly. 

Sirius was vaguely aware of someone, probably Marlene, cheering in the background. He shifted closer, pressing his body up against Henri’s. Henri pulled back after a moment, 

“I have a room,” he said quietly, his lips brushing against Sirius’ as he spoke. 

“Then why are we still here?” Sirius asked. Henri smiled and pulled Sirius from the room. 

 

Henri pressed Sirius up against the door of his room, pulling the other man’s arms up above his head and pinning them there. Sirius kissed Henri again, his breath already coming faster. Henri pulled away from the kiss and pressed his lips to Sirius’s neck, 

“No marks,” Sirius said once he’d caught his breath. Henri made a noise of agreement and kissed back up Sirius’ neck whilst his hands made quick work of getting rid of Sirius’ jacket and shirt. He allowed Sirius to drop his arms in order to undress him. Sirius used this chance to push Henri’s coat off of his shoulders. He spared a moment to trace the gold lines of embroidery on Henri’s waistcoat before he unbuttoned that too and it joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. 

Henri pulled Sirius over to the bed. They stumbled slightly, and bumped into the bedside table. Sirius laughed into Henri’s neck, and the other man held onto Sirius as they fell. Sirius landed on his back on the bed. He pulled Henri close and kissed him deeply again as he slipped his hands into Henri’s trousers, pushing them down. Henri kissed down Sirius’ neck again and nipped at his collarbone. Sirius moaned louder than he meant to. He arched his back and pulled Henri closer. The other man ground his hips down, finally giving them both the contact they wanted. Henri wrapped Sirius’ hair around his hand and moaned into his ear. Sirius bit Henri’s shoulder to hold back another moan. 

Henri sat back, putting some space between the two men. Almost immediately Sirius tried to pull him closer again. 

“Do you want to?” Henri asked.

“Obviously,” Sirius replied. He pulled Henri back down and rolled them over. He smirked down at his childhood friend, “Let me show how much my riding skills have improved,” 

 

Henri and Sirius sat on the bed with their backs against the wall sharing a cigarette that Henri had rolled for them. Sirius breathed in the smoke and felt his head clear slightly. They’d kicked the sheets off during their activities, but Sirius felt no discomfort in his nakedness. Henri took the cigarette back, drew a breath, and slowly breathed out the smoke through his nose.

“Why are you back in France?” Henri asked. 

“I’m touring with James,” Sirius replied. 

“Ah,” Henri said, taking another drag from the cigarette. He looked sullen. Sirius frowned at his reaction. 

“Was that not the answer you were hoping for?” he asked. “What were you expecting?” 

“You never wrote,” Henri said, as if that answered Sirius’ questions. 

“The witch wouldn’t let me,” Sirius replied, spitting out the nickname he and James had gifted his mother. “I was told to forget my life here,” 

“I never forgot about you,” Henri replied. 

“I didn’t forget you either.” 

“You didn’t remember me,” Henri stubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray on the bedside table. 

“I’ve drunk a lot in the past twenty-four hours. I barely recognised James,” 

“That is impressive, he has quite a remarkable face,” Henri replied, a small smile tugging at his lips once more. Sirius relaxed slightly and leaned into his old friend. 

“Unfortunately, he plays for the other team,” Sirius explained, 

“Damn,” Henri replied, “I’d have loved to teach him a few things,” The two laughed again, and Henri wrapped his arm around Sirius’ shoulders. “I’m glad I found you tonight.” 

“Same,” Sirius replied. He kissed Henri again, slowly and softly. He was about to move into the other man’s lap once more when the door swung open. The two men leapt apart and looked over at the door. 

“Sirius, I can see your cock! That is twice in one day! That is too much!” James protested, covering his eyes. Henri laughed once more, 

“I rather like his cock,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Oh, darling, you flatter me,” Sirius replied before turning his attention back to James, “What is it?” 

“Are you dressed?” 

“No, I’ll get dressed when I know it’s important,” Sirius replied. James kept his eyes covered. 

“Well, there’s a woman downstairs looking for you. She looks old. She claims she knows you. Oh, and it sounds like you’re in trouble,” James said hurriedly. Sirius frowned, confused by his friend’s babbling. He was reaching for his shirt when another figure joined James’ in the doorway. 

“Hello Sirius,” she said. Sirius froze and stared at the older woman. The dim light did little to give away her identity, but Sirius knew that voice. 

“Good evening, Minnie,” Sirius said, a grin spreading across his face. 

He loved France.


End file.
